


no one else is gonna love me when i get mad

by outofthewoods (wildestdreams)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestdreams/pseuds/outofthewoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au; harry just wants louis to stay stay stay</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one else is gonna love me when i get mad

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first larry fic and it's really short but i still spent like months on it. it's basically a song!fic. i based this entire thing on stay, stay, stay by taylor swift. very fluffy and sometimes harry's whiny and im soz but oh well 
> 
> big thanks to kaitlynd for editing!!!!
> 
> title from taylor swift's "stay stay stay"
> 
> hope you like it!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://quitefinishedlarry.tumblr.com/)

Harry was breathing heavily, looking down the hall at Louis who looked just as pissed. Before Harry could think, he flung his new iPhone 5 across the hall right at Louis, who ducked just as it was going to hit his cheekbone. He stared at Harry completely shocked and angry.

“Are you fucking serious?” Louis asked. “You just fucking threw your phone at me.”

Harry stopped breathing as hard and the realization hit him. He had literally just thrown his phone at Louis. Fuck. _Fuck._ This was it. Louis was going to be completely done with him. He was going to pack his bags and move the fuck out. Harry’s fucking done it. Like, it’s never gone physical like this. They fight but they don’t _hit_ each other. _Never_. Fuck. He felt his bottom lip quiver and tried to say something, but Louis simply scoffed and walked into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

+

Harry was sitting in the kitchen the next day. He had a cuppa in his hand and his eyes kept darting up to Louis’ room. It was around 10 in the morning and Louis usually never slept past 11. He doesn’t like to. He feels that he’d completely wasted his day if he woke up too late. Harry, on the other hand, being the procrastinating uni student that he was absolutely loved waking up late. He usually did most of his revision late at night rather than in the morning.

But today, Harry was up by 8 and he’d already had three cups of tea.

A quarter before 11, Louis’s bedroom door opened and he walked out. He looked at Harry with sleepy eyes and nodded in greeting. He didn’t saying anything as he crossed the room and picked up his cup and the kettle, preparing himself tea. Harry looked up at him and pursed his lips. “So,” he said.

“Yeah?” Louis asked.

“I think that--like you and I should talk about last night,” Harry said slowly. Louis looked at him, his eyebrows raised. “See, like, I’ve read online once that you shouldn’t leave a fight unresolved and we never have…”

Louis sighed before setting his cup down and walking into his bedroom. Harry’s heart started hammering in his chest. Fuck, was he going to bring out suitcases with him? He’d probably spent all night packing and now he was going to leave him. Harry couldn’t let that happen, he _really_ couldn’t. He’d be a mess without Louis.

Just as he could feel his panic attack set in, he saw Louis coming out of his room. He started getting his speech ready. He was going to beg for forgiveness because Harry had been out of line last night. And he was going to beg for another chance because he really won’t mess it up this time. _Promise_. But then, his eyes widened as Louis walked over wearing a rugby helmet.

“I--I,” Harry stammered. He looked confused. “What?”

Louis sat down in front of him and looked at him expectantly. “Alright, let’s talk then.”

“You’re wearing a rugby helmet.”

“I’m aware.”

“Why?”

“You threw a fucking _phone_ at me last night. Who knows what else you’ll throw at me today, mate. It’s best if I wear this--gotta protect my face and all.”

Harry looked at him quietly for a moment before laughing. He was howling as he clutched his stomach, trying to take in the scene. Louis was sitting in front of him, wearing a god damn helmet. Harry stood up and walked over to him, plopping down on his lap. “You’re cute,” he said to Louis before taking off the helmet and pressing a kiss to his nose.

“You weren’t this charming last night,” Louis said to him.

“I was so mad, alright? I couldn’t think straight and I just--I threw the phone and I swear, I thought you were going to break up with me last night.”

“Oh, really now?” Louis asked, sounding a bit _amused_.

Harry nodded his head before pressing two more kisses on Louis’s left cheek. He wrapped his arms around Louis’s neck and affectionately rubbed their noses together. “I just. I’m sorry, Lou. I really fucking am. Sometimes, I’m an idiot. You know that right? Like I’m a complete fucking idiot. And I’m so sorry. I’m always the one who starts these fights and I know you think it’s funny when I’m mad but like _please_ , I love you. So just stay with me, yeah?”

Louis just smiled at him as Harry pressed kisses against his face, wherever he could reach. “I love you, I love you. I love you, _I love you_ ,” he said, after each kiss.

“It’s alright,” Louis said after awhile, smiling wide. “I’ve forgotten what we were even fighting about. So, it’s alright.”

“I forgot too,” Harry said. “Everything is blank before the phone.”

“Is your phone alright?” Louis asked, laughing.

Harry shook his head and lowered his eyes down to his fingers, which were playing with the buttons of Louis’ shirt. “It’s cracked in the middle because it hit the floor. If only you hadn’t let it hit the floor. I just bought it, Lou. Like a month ago. It’s so new. And now it’s cracked.”

“Oh,” Louis said. “I guess, I should have just let it hit my face. It would have been the more logical thing to do, _obviously_.”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “You could have caught it, I suppose.”

“I didn’t fucking think you’d throw a bloody iPhone at me,” Louis cried. Harry kissed his mouth and Louis softened up, clutching Harry’s waist tightly.

“I’m sorry, okay?”

“I love you, dork,” Louis said.

+

Harry was sat on the living room floor, working on an Economics assignment. He bloody hated it, really. He didn’t understand a single thing in that class. It’s all numbers and numbers and just more numbers. He’d never been good with numbers.

Really, Harry just wanted to hang out with Louis. But Louis had gone out and told Harry it was for his own good. If Louis had stayed, Harry would have choose to spend his time with Louis in bed rather than finish his work. It’s really not fair. Why did Louis have to be all responsible and shit? It was only last year that Louis was in uni with Harry. But he’d graduated and was working now. He was all grown up and sometimes Harry hated that. He hated being the _kid_.

Louis never treated him like a kid though. Despite their age difference, the two of them had gotten along from the get go.

They met in a beginner art course. Louis was the only upperclassmen there and he opted to sit in the back. He didn’t like art at all but was forced to take it as it was a requirement in the program he was in. Louis wasn’t grumpy though. He was really friendly and always tried his best. He and Harry continued to talk and they eventually became really good friends.

After that, they had hung out after class and Harry met his best mate, Zayn. And Louis met Harry’s best mates Liam, Ed, and Niall. The five of them started hanging out more and more. Love didn’t blossom between them until a good year had gone by, even though they both liked each other. Things started out slow with them, but once they got going, it was fast. They hadn’t even been dating a full year when they decided to move in together.

The move was, of course, greatly influenced by the fact that Harry hated his roommate and didn’t want to live with him. Also because, Louis couldn’t afford a flat on his own and he would be graduating soon, which meant that his mum was going to stop providing him with half the rent money. She expected him to work towards getting a job, which he eventually did, but he still needed someone to help with the rent.

It worked out well. It helped them really work on a good compromising relationship. They fight, yeah. But what couple doesn’t?

Harry was just really thankful for Louis. He was Harry’s first real boyfriend since coming out. He spent majority of his teen years trying to deny it and when he finally realized, he dated a few guys, who all ended up being jerks. So much so, that when he met Louis he wasn’t even looking for a relationship. He was swearing off for a while after a few really bad experiences where he began to doubt everything. But he was glad he did go through with it because Louis was amazing. Even when Harry fucked up or he was being unreasonable, Louis never left his side.

He was always there.

“I’m home,” Louis called, from the front door after Harry had finished half of his assignment. Harry got up and scrambled over to where he was stood, taking his shoes off. Louis looked at Harry and gave him a small smile. “You done with work, yeah? I got a load of things from the groceries.”

“You went grocery shopping?” Harry asked, grinning.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, walking to the kitchen. “I got you your favorite cereal. Also, I got you a ton of mini bananas. I was going to opt for the big ones because quite frankly, I feel like the mini ones are a rip off, but I know you like them. So, here.” Louis takes out the bananas and Harry grinned while taking it from. Louis continued to take out the items, not aware of how fondly Harry was looking at him.

Harry was not even sure why he was doing it. He just loves Louis so fucking much.

Like, what boyfriend would carry groceries and just take care of him like that? Louis’s really something.

“You’re staring,” Louis finally concluded, looking up from the milk he just pulled out.

“Well, you’re pretty. It’s a bit hard not to,” Harry replied, cheekily. Louis wrinkled his nose and looked a bit flushed. Harry loved that.

Louis was trying to hide his smile. “Shut up, Harry. Help me put these away.”

Harry laughed softly before grabbing the groceries and putting them away with Louis.

+

“You sure that you’re fine going out tonight?” Louis asked, shoving one hand in his pocket and holding Harry’s hand with the other. He intertwined their fingers and squeezed it before pulling Harry closer.

Harry nodded his head, walking in synch with Louis. “I kinda need to get out, you know? Like, finals are gonna be really fucking hard, but I’ve been in our flat for ages. I can’t look at another book.”

Louis pouted and pulled Harry close to press a kiss on his cheek. “The outcome will be good. You’ll do ace.”

“Hope so,” Harry replied. “Last time I did alright.”

“You got all A’s, Harry,” Louis said, teasing him a little.

“And one B-.” Harry looked completely dejected. He always had been a little smart arse.

“Oh, boo hoo,” Louis cried. “Don’t be a little twat. So you got one B-. But you got all A’s in every other subject. I fucked up all my finals every year. Dunno how I even graduated.”

“You didn’t fail art,” Harry reminded him with a grin.

“That’s because you helped me tons, baby,” Louis said, kissing his cheek again. He felt extra affectionate tonight. He kind of just wanted to take Harry home and spend it on their couch. But they’ve made plans with the rest of the guys to go to Ed’s gig.

Ed, who was an aspiring singer/songwriter, had several gigs all over the city and the boys always went. Harry was given a choice to not show up to this one because of his finals, but he came anyway, insisting that he needed to get out. Everyone else was done with finals or had the night off from work.

When they arrived at the tiny venue, they called their friends to ask where they were. Turned out everyone was backstage with Ed, so Louis and Harry walked back there, hand in hand.

“Oi,” Niall greeted once they entered the room. “Took ye guys long enough. Where ya been?”

“Haven’t missed the show, have we, Niall?” Louis asked, taking a seat down on the couch. He bumped fists with all the others and gave them each a big smile.

“No, but we did grab dinner beforehand. Ed got a massive Chinese takeaway order. We had tons of food,” Liam said.

“Yeah, but Harry here was studying so I made us sandwiches at home,” Louis said.

“So domestic, you two,” Ed said, laughing.

Harry blushed, sitting next to Niall on the couch. Louis winked at him before taking out his phone and typing in his pass code to unlock it.

“What are you singing tonight, Ed?” Zayn asked, from where he was sitting.

“Usual set list,” he replied, sipping his beer.

“Nothing new?” Harry asked.

“You know the song I sent you like three nights ago?” Ed asked.

“Autumn Leaves?” Harry asked, grinning. Ed nods. “Yeah. It’s fantastic, man.”

“I wanted to play that,” Ed says. “But, I’m a but hesitant. Like, should I? Is it ready?”

“Well, fuck,” Niall says. “Why does Harry get early listens but I don’t? Are we not mates, Edward? You cunt.”

Ed laughed and Harry ruffled Niall’s hair, playfully. “Should I play it for you, darling?” Ed asked Niall.

“Yes,” Niall answered. “Dedicate this fucking song to me. Least you could do.”

“You better scream like a fangirl and take your shirt off,” Zayn added, laughing with the others.

“I will not fucking do that,” Niall said.

“Hey, man. I’m not gonna play it so easily. I need some commitment from your end,” Ed said.

“It’s only fair, Nialler,” Liam said. “He’s dedicating it to you.”

Niall pondered for a second while they looked at him. “Okay,” he said finally. “But if I do it, you buy me a pint.”

“Deal,” Ed said, rubbing his palms together. “Can’t wait for you to take your top off, man. You ripped, bitch.”

Harry laughed out loud with everyone and glanced over at Louis, who was sitting next to Liam, to see he was barely in tune with the conversation. He had a smile on his face, but it was for whatever was on his phone. Harry frowned. “Lou,” he called out. Louis looked up from his phone and nodded before looking down again. “What are you doing?”

“Texting a mate,” he replied, “you remember Stan?”

“Your roommate before me, yes,” Harry said.

“Well, he’s around and I invited him to the gig. He’s on his way and he ran into some pot dealers. He’s bringing a spliff or two.”

Harry wrinkled his nose. He kind of hated the stench of weed. And he never liked smoking to begin with. He’d like it if Louis never did, but this Stan guy was a big smoker. He remembered Louis walking into class a few times, completely stoned and dazed.

“You mad?” Louis asked him.

Harry slowly shook his head. What’s the worst that could happen?

They hung out for a while in the room before Ed had to go on. So, the boys walked out to the area in front of the stage and Louis ran towards Stan right away. Harry rolled his eyes and stuck by the others. “You two okay?” Liam asked him.

Harry nodded. “We’re good, like really good. Just hate it when he smokes.”

“So why didn’t you tell him that when he asked if you were angry?”

“Because I didn’t want to fight with him?” Harry sighed. “I threw my phone at him last time we fought.”

Liam frowned. “Harry, what the _fuck_?”

“I know,” Harry groaned. “It was a mistake. So…I just. I dunno. I guess, let him smoke.”

Liam raised his eyebrows and turned towards the stage as Ed started introducing himself. He does actually have some fangirls. There were several girls lining up the front of the stage and Zayn had pushed Niall with them. Harry and Liam watched in amusement as Niall tried moving away, but Zayn wouldn’t let him.

Harry looked over at Louis who was all the way in the back with Stan, spliff in hand, giggling like crazy over whatever was being said. He kind of really wanted Louis to be with him, instead. But then again, he really didn’t want to smell the weed off him. Maybe when he got home, he could undress Louis right away and burn his clothes because it was so hard to get rid of the smell and then he and Louis could cuddle.

“Harry,” Liam said slowly. Harry turned to look at him and found him staring somewhere ahead. “Isn’t that Aiden?”

Harry’s mouth went a bit dry and he followed Liam’s gaze to find out it was exactly who Liam had suspected.

Aiden Grimshaw was one of Harry’s exes. He was a complete, insufferable twat. He was the last person he dated before Louis came along. In fact, Harry talked to Louis a lot about Aiden and the breakup at the beginning of their friendship. To sum it up, Aiden was rude, had an attitude problem, and constantly took his problems out on Harry. He blamed Harry for anything he could. He had really bad mood swings, too, and lashed out a lot. The breakup was just as bad as the relationship considering Aiden replaced Harry, within days with some guy named Matt.

What hurt was that Harry _really_ fucking liked him. He took on all of his problems and tried to be there for Aiden. It took a lot for his friends to make him finally realize how much Aiden was messing with his head. Cons of being a hopeless romantic, he supposed.

And now Aiden was standing in front of him with some other guy, eyeing him up and down. It made Harry really uncomfortable and awkward. He turned to look towards the stage and really wished Louis was here. 

“You okay?” Liam asked.

Harry frowned and shook his head. Aiden probably thought he looked so stupid right now. He always knew how to make Harry feel insecure without even saying anything. Harry looked at Louis again to see that he was still talking to Stan.

Harry walked over towards Louis who looked up with a smile. “Hey bebs,” he said. “Enjoying the show?”

“No,” Harry groaned. “Why the fuck are you back here? Can you please come stand with me?”

Louis frowned at his tone. “Um, back the fuck up. I told you Stan was here, yeah? We’re smoking and I know you hate the smell.”

“I do fucking hate the smell. You smell disgusting right now, but fuck,” Harry said. He looked at Stan. “No offense, mate but.” He turned back to Louis. “Why are you spending all your time with him? I’m your boyfriend. I came out to be with you and the lads.”

“Well, I want to be here and smoke with Stan right now. I’ll come out there in a bit,” Louis said. “What is wrong with you, Harry? You said you weren’t mad.”

“Fuck you, Louis,” Harry says angrily before walking away. His entire night was fucking ruined. He felt like leaving, but Ed meant more to him than that. He never missed a show before. He trudged back to Liam and crossed his arms.

Liam looked at him with a concerned expression and patted his back. Harry tried focusing on the music.

“Hello, Harry.” Great. It was Aiden.

“Hi.”

“Haven’t seen you in a while,” Aiden said. “You look good.”

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled. Aiden’s date was a bit sloppy drunk, grinding up against him, but Aiden was focused on Harry.

“Where’s Louis then? Don’t see him around. You two haven’t split, have you?”

“No, Aiden,” Liam answered for Harry, getting impatient. “Why are you here?”

“Just trying to enjoy the music and catch up with some old mates, Payne. Why have you got your knickers in a twist?” Aiden asked, laughing. “So, Harry. Can I buy you a drink? It’s been a while.”

“Did you not hear me?” Liam asked, frowning.

“Shush,” Aiden said sternly. He turned back to Harry. “How about it then?”

Just as Harry was about to say something, Louis grabbed his arm and turned to face him. “You got any breath mints?”

Harry was a bit startled and nodded his head, fishing in his pockets for the pack of Ice Breakers. He handed it to Louis, who took out four and shoved them in his mouth. He took Harry’s hand and held it tightly, then turned to face Aiden.

“Problem, Aiden?” Louis asked him, chewing his mints. Harry looked at Louis bewildered.

Aiden shook his head. “No problem, Tomlinson. Can’t talk to an old friend?”

Louis laughed, mouth rid of mints. “Harry isn’t your friend, Aiden. We’ve been through this.”  Aiden looked a bit pissed. “Now can you stop talking to _my boyfriend_ and piss off?” Louis turned back to Harry and shoved him against the wall, kissing his mouth. Harry let out a groan once his back hit the wall and felt Louis smile into the kiss.

Once Louis pulled away, Harry was able to look at him. “Uh,” was all Harry was able to say before Louis laughed and kissed him over and over again.

“I love you, okay?” Louis said.

Harry grinned, not being able to help himself. “I love you too. I’m sorry I overreacted back there. He was just standing there and I didn’t know what to do. I felt dumb.”

“Why didn’t you say so?” Louis asked him. “Like, if you had come up to me and told me that Aiden was here being a twat then I’d have followed you here right then and snogged your face off in front of him. But you yelled at me, I thought you were just being silly.”

“I know,” Harry groaned. “I just--I don’t think sometimes. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, babe. You’re so nice to me, I love you. I don’t even care that you smell like shit right now.”

“Hey!” Louis cried. “I just shoved four breath mints down my throat. I feel like my mouth is on fire.”

“You taste good,” Harry said, laughing and kissing him once more. “But I’m burning these clothes when we get home.”

“Okay,” Louis said laughing. “Let’s watch the show. I’ll stay with you.”

Harry grinned at him happily like a little schoolboy as Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist. They watched the rest of the show. Ed did end up dedicating Autumn Leaves to Niall. Niall in turn took his shirt off and screamed, causing everyone to laugh. But in the end he got a pint and Harry got to be with his favorite boy.

+

Harry groaned, closing his book. He’d really fucking had it with finals. Only one more left and he'd finally be free. But it was the hardest one and he’d been cramped in the library studying for the longest time. He checked his watch to see that it had gotten pretty late, so he grabbed his things and headed back to the flat. Maybe Louis made dinner even if everything he cooked was rubbish. Harry still eats it. Maybe they could watch a footy match and talk.

In short, Harry really just wanted to hang out with Louis.

Sometimes he got insecure. That maybe he was a bit too attached, but Louis never seemed to mind. It’s just that, Harry really loved him and he just really liked hanging out with him.

“Lou, I’m home,” he called out when he entered their flat. He noticed a pair of Doc Martens by the front door. Zayn must have come over. Harry placed his books on the coffee table before looking around the house to see where they are. When he didn’t find them on the balcony or in the kitchen, he walked to Louis bedroom.

He didn’t knock before he walked in.

He didn’t think he had to.

But he wished he did.

Louis was laughing, on top of Zayn, with his hands down  _Zayn’s_ _pants_.

“What the fuck?” Harry asked, standing there dumbfounded.

Zayn laughed and pushed Louis off of him. “Get your hands out, Lou. Harry’s going to castrate me, you twat.”

Harry glared at them, not remotely amused. Louis looked up at Harry with his bright, blue eyes, which were now watery due to him laughing at whatever they were joking about. “Sorry, love. It’s not what it looks like. Zayn grabbed my phone and shoved it down his pants and I was only trying to get it back.”

Louis smiled at him whilst lying half on top of Zayn, who had stopped listening to the conversation. He had his own phone out. “Well,” Harry started, unsure of what to say because he was kind of, sort of, completely freaking out inside. “Fuck, Lou.” Harry turned around angrily and closed the door, shutting it behind him. Why the fuck not? They could go back to whatever weird shit they were doing.

Harry wasn’t jealous or mad.

He was  _really fucking_  jealous and mad.

He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge just because. He closed it and then started pacing the room, feeling annoyed and really frustrated. He hated being possessive but he was fucking possessive. Louis walked into the kitchen doorway and looked at him cautiously. “Hey babe,” he said slowly. Harry just glared at him while leaning against the sink. Louis slowly walked over and placed his hands on Harry’s waist, pulling closer. “Studying went okay?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied, solemnly. “Finished giving Zayn a hand job or have you left him with blue balls?”

Louis scrunched up his face and immediately pushed him away. “Oh, for fucks sake, Harry,” he groaned, leaning back against the counter opposite Harry. “I just told you it wasn’t like that. He literally put my phone down his pants.”

“Why were you on top of him?” Harry asked. “Why were you on your bed together?”

“Are you fucking serious?” Louis asked him, glaring. “I’ve known Zayn since I was fucking 11. And you know very fucking well that we aren’t into each other and how could you even fucking imply that I’d cheat on you?”

“You’ve hooked up with Zayn before!”

“When I was like fucking 15 years old. We were both really fucked up from drinks and shit. What the fuck? That’s like _ancient history_. Harry, do you not trust me?”

Harry looked at Louis. Louis was actually questioning him, not fighting. “You know I trust you,” Harry said softly.

“Then why are you behaving this way?”

“ _Because_ ,” Harry yelled. “I come home after a long fucking day to see you and you’re on your bed with some other guy and you have his hands down his pants!”

“I told you it’s because he put my phone in there. I think I told you like _five times_ already.”

“What would you do if you came home and found me in the same position with one of my mates?”

“I’d believe you, you fucking twat,” Louis answered before walking out of there. Harry could hear him saying some shit to Zayn extremely loud. Mostly obscene stuff. After a minute or two, Zayn walked out to the front door and passed the kitchen. He looked at Harry and waved awkwardly.

Harry gave him an apologetic look and Zayn chuckled. “I swear we didn’t do anything,” Zayn said.

Harry nodded his head and Zayn grabbed his shoes before walking out. Harry stood there in the kitchen for a long time. Or at least, it seemed long. He wondered if he should go see Louis. Maybe he should leave him alone but then he won’t be able to sleep all night. He hated leaving fights unresolved and it’d been happening a lot recently.

So, after much thinking, Harry slowly walked to Louis’ bedroom and knocked once before peeking in. Louis was lying face down on his bed and he was completely knocked out sleeping. Harry sighed before closing the door and walking back into his bedroom.

This sucked.

+

“Harry!”

Harry turned around to find Niall and Ed waving at him from where they were stood by the campus Starbucks. He gave them a wave and walked over. “Hey guys,” he said getting to them.

“You just get out of class?” Ed asked him. Harry nodded.

“I had a final.”

“How’d you do?” Niall asked.

“I did alright. Kinda couldn’t sleep all night.”

“What’s the matter?” Niall asked, looking concerned and putting an arm around him.

Harry sulked and shrugged. “Had a fight with Lou.”

“What’d you do this time, Harry?” Ed asked him with a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I came home and he and Zayn were on Louis’s bed and Louis had his hands down Zayn’s pants okay? What was I supposed to think?”

Ed and Niall look at each other and burst out laughing. “Shit,” Niall exclaimed. “Were they hooking up?”

“Louis said that Zayn put his phone down his pants and he was trying to get them,” Harry told him.

“You believe him, right?” Ed asked. Harry shrugged, but yeah, he did believe him. “Zayn’s straight and like that seems like a logical explanation. Bet you overreacted like the dramatic little tit you are, am I right?” Harry slowly nodded his head. His friends knew him well. “Well then go home and fix it!”

“He’s at work,” Harry replied, sighing. “But I will fix it. Am I seeing you guys out tonight?”

“Yeah,” Niall nodded. “We going to Karma, right?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I’ll see you there then.” He said goodbye to the boys and went home to an empty flat. He ended up crashing on the couch and woke up to see it was dark out and Louis was walking from the kitchen to his bedroom. “Lou,” he mumbled.

“You up?” Louis asked him.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, trying to sit up, but felt all cramped up from the couch.

“Well get ready, we’re leaving soon. The boys are already there.”

“Louis.”

Louis ignored him and continued to get ready.

“Louis,” he called a little louder.

“I don’t want to hear it, Harry.” Louis looked pissed off. Harry pouted his bottom lip a little and got up, walking to his bedroom. Hopefully by the end of the night, they’ll make up.

+

Louis was absolutely trashed.

It had only been about an hour and a half since he got there and he was already hammered on several vodka and tequila shots. Harry took some shots too, but he wasn’t in the mood. It seemed like Louis was doing anything and everything to avoid Harry and it was sending a really bad sinking feeling in his stomach.

Harry was sat in the booth with Liam and some pretty girl he had met on the dance floor. They were chatting each other up and getting real cozy, while Harry stared depressingly at Louis laughing with Zayn and some guys at the bar. Eventually, they walked away and came to the booth. Louis looked at Harry who was staring at his half filled drink.

“You alright, Harry?” Zayn asked.

“No.”

“Oh, fuck it,” Louis said. “He’s being a fucking downer.”

“You’re not even fucking talking to me, Louis,” Harry yelled over the music. “How the fuck am I supposed to enjoy myself when you’re upset with me?”

“But you’re always fucking upset, aren’t you?” Louis asked him, glaring at him now. “You always get to be upset at me about something. When is it my turn, huh? And I have a really good fucking reason to be mad with you.”

Liam and his girl had looked up to watch the commotion.

“I’ve tried apologizing, haven’t I?” Harry asked Louis, trying to stay calm.

“But ‘ _sorry_ ’ isn’t going to cut it this time because I’m really fucking upset that you don’t trust me,” Louis said. “So for that, I hope you have fun watching me grope and hang all over Zayn tonight. Like, if you really needed a reason to not trust me and be jealous for no reason, then here’s one. I’m presenting it to you.”

Harry stared at him, bewildered.

“What?” Zayn asked, looking at Louis, completely confused. Louis stared straight at Harry, while grabbing Zayn’s hand and dragging him to the dance floor. Harry watched as Louis _literally_ did grope against Zayn, while Zayn tried not to laugh because he couldn’t believe it.

“Harry,” Liam said, slowly.

“Don’t,” Harry got out before slipping out of the booth and walking to the bar. He found Ed and Niall there.

“Didn’t I tell you to apologize?” Ed asked, the minute he sat down on the stool.

“I tried. He won’t listen.”

“We can tell from the way that he’s got his ass up in Zayn’s crotch,” Niall replied. Harry groaned before grabbing both of their drinks and chugging it down.

And this continued, really.

Harry kept drinking and Louis kept making him jealous. What was worse was that he was doing it on purpose just so Harry would be hurt. He kept kissing Zayn’s cheek all night and hugging and touching him. He even danced with some other guys that they didn’t even know. By this point, Zayn didn’t even really care cause he was just as much trashed.

Eventually, when Harry literally could _not_ take Louis touching another guy one more time, he got up and grabbed Louis away from the horde of guys. “What are you doing?” Louis slurred.

“We’re going home,” Harry said.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.”

“Louis, I swear I will literally fucking break right now if you don’t come,” Harry begged. Louis glared at him before scoffing and following him out the club.

He threw up three times on the way and Harry held him every time.

+

Louis slammed the door behind him, following Harry into the flat. Harry felt his chest heaving in frustration, anger and most of all jealousy. He hated being like this, he really fucking did. But he just couldn’t help it. He turned to look at Louis who looked tired.

He caught sight of Harry staring at him and looked up. “What now?”

“What now?” Harry asked angrily. “What the fuck were you doing back there?”

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged, sluggishly.

“You don’t know?” Harry scoffed, raising his eyebrows.

“Harry, I don’t wanna do this right now.”

Harry shook his head. “No, we have to. I don’t care. Like I fucking tried to apologize to you, but you thought it’d be so much fun to make me feel like shit ten times more by dancing with Zayn, cuddling with Zayn, kissing Zayn, being all over fucking Zayn. What the fuck, Louis? And who the fuck were those other guys? I was right fucking there, sitting in front of you!”

Louis shook his head and started to laugh. “Served you right, to be honest. Why didn’t you trust me? Zayn’s my best mate and you’ve known that since you’ve met me, so why is this suddenly so fucking new to you? You catch us in one really weird moment and act like a little dick.”

“I don’t like it, alright?” Harry cried. “I don’t fucking like it when others touch you in that way. You’re _mine_!” Harry felt dizzy. He could literally feel the alcohol inside of him buzzing, taking control of his words and actions. He knew he sounded really pathetic and childish, but he didn’t know what to do.

“I’m possessive too, but that doesn’t mean I don’t trust you!”

“I was going to apologize to you. In that moment, I just couldn’t think, alright? I was having a bad day and I just couldn’t think.”

“That’s always your fucking excuse isn’t it? That you were having a bad day and in that moment you just couldn’t help it. You weren’t thinking and _now_ you’re sorry? Every little thing is the _end of the world_ for you, isn’t it?”

“Shut up, Louis. You’re such a fucking prick sometimes. Don’t treat me like I’m some stupid teenager who acts like a kid!”

“Well then stop acting like a fucking kid, Harry!” Louis yelled, turning around. “What is it with you? You feel the need to fight with me about everything like, Christ. Give it a break, would you? You do act like every little thing is like the end of the world and it’s so tiring. I’m honestly getting sick of it. I’m sick of you getting jealous. I’m sick of your mood swings. I’m sick of you constantly fucking fighting with me.”

Harry glared at Louis and his harsh words. “Have you forgotten then? Have you forgotten what it’s like to be a fucking teenager cause you act like you’re so fucking old? Sorry, I’m so fucking immature for you, Lou. Must be really hard to deal with a annoying arse like me, then.”

“Don’t turn this on me. I’m not fucking Zayn or some other guy, alright? I’m with you, but you’re so fucking insecure all the fucking time. How many times do I have to reassure you that I love you and only you?”

“Then what the fuck was tonight?” Harry asked him. “Why couldn’t you just let me apologize and have a good night with me instead of make me sulk and drink all fucking night?”

“Oh, for fucks sake,” Louis groaned. He softened up and sighed, looking at Harry. “I agree that to an extent it was bad.”

“To an extent?” Harry yelled. “I know you think it’s like super fucking funny when I’m mad or whatever, but tonight wasn’t funny. You acted like a whore.”

“Actually, I don’t always think it’s funny when you’re mad,” Louis spat. “Sometimes I think it’s really fucking annoying.”

“Well, then why the fuck are you with me?” Harry yelled. “If I’m so fucking annoying and so difficult then what the fuck is _this_? Cause quite frankly, you’re driving me mad.”

Everything kind of got quiet after that. Louis actually looked really hurt and he shook his head softly before turning around and walking into his room. Harry heard the door shut and the lock click.

Needless to say, Harry already regretted everything he just said.

+

Liam shook his head as he stared down at his coffee. Harry looked at him sadly over his caramel Frappuccino. “I can’t believe you guys right now,” Liam said. “Like, you fight I think, all the time.”

“We do,” Harry nodded. “And it’s mostly my fault. Like, I’m such a screw up.”

“But then when you make up it’s, like, complete and crazy in love. Like, you guys are proper fit together. You work well and somehow, like, it just works. And I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a couple who says I love you as much as you two.”

Harry nodded sadly. “I’m scared, Liam.”

“You should be,” Liam said. “It’s a bit much.”

“What if he leaves me?” Harry asked. “That’ll literally be my worst nightmare coming true. I don’t want that. Ever. I want him in my life--forever.”

“I don’t think he’s going to leave you,” Liam said, slowly with a smile.

“How do you know?” Harry asked. “Like, did you not just hear what I said went on during the fight we had last night? It was horrendous. He’s bound to leave me.”

“No, Harry,” Liam shook his head. “Yeah, you fight. But has he left you? Like he’s literally never left you even though you act like such a twat. Somehow you work it out and it’s fine. I think he’ll stay. He’s stayed all this time, hasn’t he?”

Harry nodded his head. “I can’t lose him, Liam. I can’t.”

“Then don’t,” Liam said. “Go home right now and apologize.”

Harry grinned and nodded his head before standing up. “Okay, I’m going then.”

Liam nodded his head, smiling as Harry started to walk away. “Oh, and Harry.” Harry turned around. “Don’t be a dramatic little bitch anymore.”

Harry flipped the bird at him before running home.

+

Harry couldn’t get the flat door to open fast enough. Once he’d gotten the door unlocked, he flew through and Louis jumped in his seat in the sitting room.

“Shit,” he said. “You scared me.” Louis clutched his heart and turned back to the TV. He had on some stupid reality TV show on. Big Brother, Harry concluded.

“Sorry,” Harry said, smiling as he walked over. He stood a few feet away from Louis and stared at him. Louis slowly turned to look at him and he was unreadable. Harry wasn’t sure if he was angry or what.

“Had a good breakfast with Liam?” he asked, slowly.

Harry nodded. They’re quiet for a bit and Louis turned back to the show. “I uh--I wanted to talk to you,” Harry said.

“Of course you do,” Louis said, with a smile. “Can’t leave a fight unresolved, right?”

Harry pursed his lips and walked over to Louis, sitting down beside him. He licked his lips as Louis lowered down the volume. He was looking really comfortable in a pair of joggers and a white shirt. Harry wanted to cuddle him, but first he should apologize.

“I just--I’ve just been thinking, yeah?”

Louis nodded, humoring him.

“I just--I think you should stay. Like, stay here with me and be with me. I know that’s like selfish to say even though I acted like such a dick last night and every other night but like. I dunno, Louis. There’s, like, literally no one like you. You took the time to like get to know me, my fears, my hopes and my dreams. And you’re so nice. Like, you help me so much with everything. I’ve never had that and I probably never will cause I’ve been told that I’m a bit of a dramatic bitch. And like I shouldn’t take you for granted, you know?

“Like, I just like hanging out with you. All the time. While talking to Liam today, I realized that I’d like to hang out with you for my whole life cause all this time you didn’t leave when you could have. I know other guys would have. But you didn’t. You stayed. And quite honestly, no one else is gonna love me when I get mad. It’s only _you_. You’re the only one for me.”

Louis expression was still unreadable. He just listened.

Harry looked at him tentatively before continuing. “We’ve been together so long and I love you. A lot. I know at times you might doubt that, but I do. And like I said, I shouldn’t take you for granted because one of these days you might not stay and you might just leave, but please don’t. I trust you with everything in me and I love you. I really want you to stay.”

Louis finally smiled a little. “Harry,” he said, fondly. “I was never going to leave you. I don’t know why you keep thinking that. Like, yeah we fight and all that shit. Last night got really bad, but I wasn’t going to leave. I’d be crazy to.”

“Really?” Harry asked him. “Even though I act like a kid and get mad about everything?”

“Even then, baby,” Louis said, stroking his cheek, lovingly. “I love you cause you’ve given me no choice. I love everything about you. Even your dramatic breakdowns that you tend to have a lot. I’d go absolutely crazy if I left you because yeah, I love you. You’re perfect to me in the most imperfect way.”

Harry smiled, crinkling his nose and blushing. He looked down at his lap and Louis poked his nose, laughing. “C’mere, you,” Louis said, pulling him close. Harry crawled closer and cuddled up against Louis, sitting on his thigh. “Why do you keep thinking that? That I’m going to leave?”

“Cause I drive you crazy, yeah?” Harry asked in the most timid, quiet voice.

“Yeah,” Louis laughed, nodding his head. “You do. But I’d go crazy without you too so I’d rather be with you and have you drive me crazy. Love you, baby.” Louis kissed his lips as lovingly as he could. Harry was practically bouncing on his lap, hugging him as tight as he could.

“I love you too. You make me so happy.”

“That’s good then, yeah? I’m staying.”


End file.
